Abandoned Story
by fahadali789gem
Summary: Naruto goes back in time and becomes a Badass Warning Naruto is way too overpowered. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

A/N This chapter looks bad but if you want to see how badass Naruto is keep reading each new chapter takes his badass character to another level.

I have abandoned this story and published a new one check it out under my profile if you like this work you will surely like the other

Chapter 1

Naruto always had this dream of going back in time. And that was happening right now. Kaguya had just been defeated.

A fruit the size of an large apple popped up from her body and the ten tailed beast along with the others got sucked into the fruit. Naruto got sucked in too without knowing why.

Oi kurama what is going on kurama explained patiently that the chakra fruit was taking back what Was once it's.  
Oi why I am getting sucked as well.  
That is because I belong to it and I am inside you.  
Quick do something Oi kurama.  
I can't the pull is too strong and they both got sucked in .Suddenly Naruto came out the fruit was missing but Naruto was glowing with the golden chakra.

Oi kurama you there.  
Yeah  
What happened?  
I think the fruit did not want you but me but because of your presence it has been absorbed and all of the juubi chakra has been given to me .  
That is a lot of chakra .  
Yeah so much that it is getting unstable. Don't you feel something odd with yourself.  
My eyes they kind of feel different.  
I can't believe the legends are true the golden chakra exists.  
What go—l-den chakra? Is something wrong with you?  
No.

Legend has it that a person of true caliber could wield the golden chakra. It is way better than my chakra if you can control it properly you would be way better than even hogoromo-sama. In fact the sage himself could control a small fraction of this chakra before giving up because he was afraid of destroying the world

Woah I am not ready for that kind of responsibility.  
Naruto your eye ...is it the rinnengan with golden spirals  
Boom suddenly Naruto disappeared from the battlefield.

One month had passed what happened was between the two. What was the mystery?

One month has passed kurama since we arrived here and finally we have understood how all of this happened. When my golden rinnengan got activated it was unstable and I accidently used the space time ninjutsu to get myself back in time, all of our chakra traveled back in time along with our consciousness into the time period when I was two months away from graduation. What's more is the fact that somehow this jutsu is the most powerful one. All my mental and charka powers have remained with me. All of this evidence points out that it was not anyone's wrong doing but an accident that occurred without warning.

You are right so what do we do now.  
I guess act like I am Naruto.  
You are Naruto.  
I mean the young Naruto baka.  
You are baka I am telling that for the past month you have been doing what young Naruto would do.  
Yeah but I skipped the academy to test all my physical strength is I could use your chakra to get it back to the level I had before.  
I don't think I should test any further or else I would become suspicious the ANBU was watching me two days ago and yesterday jiji summoned me and asked me what I had been doing for a month.  
I know you told him that you were not feeling well for a long time and you injured yourself so you were resting. He gave you an excuse but warned you that you will fail if this goes on any longer.  
Oi The academy has begun I am Late. Kurama give me some Chakra.  
Naruto began running at very high speeds with the chakra in his legs giving him the speed which he had before the accident.

Next time Naruto shocks the academy.

A/N Thanks alot for your reviews guys I will try to clean up the story but the problem is that I do not write the story in a day I write it throughout the month so I forget some shit and explanations to give. I plan to make this a test story and then by march I will clean up and post a new story all together with the same or some minor plot differences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N The story is just progressing and this is my first fanfiction plus my knowledge of Naruto is a bit rusty so excuse my poor story.

Naruto reached the academy. I am back screamed Naruto .

Where were you Naruto ? Asked Iruka sensei.  
I was training for a month.  
And that gives you the right to skip academy without permission.  
No sensei I was sick when I improved I use to train a bit to finally graduate.  
Okay then I am sorry Naruto you can get back to your place.

Naruto why did we not see anyone from the academy for a month?  
I use to avoid them because I was scared of my power but now there is nothing to fear I have control over my powers.  
So what are you gonna do keep up the act of the weakling you were.  
No even if it arouses suspicion I can show a part of my powers. Come to think of it my father and Itatchi were prodigies. They will just accept me. I am done being the dead last.  
Even after all that badass talking he had done Naruto fell asleep.  
Naruto can you tell us how does the third Raikage's piercing jutsu work.

Naruto went on to explain what he had seen when he had battled The third Raikage.  
Amazing Naruto and what is its weakness.  
You must have explained to the class while I was sleeping that it does not have a weakness right.  
Yes but what is with that attitude of yours. The whole class was now enjoying the argument between Iruka and Naruto.

I think there is a weakness my fath- I mean the fourth hokage's jutsu Rasengan when used perpendicular to his hand will cause his finger to self inflict damage on himself. The only injury he received was once when he accidentally stabbed himself with his jutsu when fighting with the eight tails  
Whoa that is a lot of information out of the book and all of it seems possible. Naruto I thought you said what is the use of a boring history class .  
I did but the historical shinobi are very important .  
And why is that.  
Because there are many people who could use the second hokage's reanimation jutsu against us.  
That is a valid point Naruto you have become smarter. Class we will have the taijitsu practice after the break dismiss.  
Naruto what you did there was stupid.

Relax Kurama I can state that I read it in a book.

Taijitsu always reminds me of bushy brows. He use to wear a metric ton of weights to increase his strength and speed. Hey if you give me your chakra I could wear them and slowly practice I will use less chakra everyday and gain speed and strength.

Yeah it could work said Kurama.

Class get ready for sparing. Sakura vs Ino begin both girls were equally matched and a simultaneous kick from both on the stomach ended with a draw.

Next Sasuke.

What will you do Naruto your body is not strong enough even if you know taijitsu  
I will use my chakra for physical strength.

Naruto vs Sasuke begin

I can't fight a weakling said Sasuke. Sakura and Ino chimed in yeah everyone knows Naruto will lose. Enough Iruka said the dead last fighting with the top shinobi is a tradition and the reason is that the dead last would gain experience from the top.

Suddenly an Idea popped up in Naruto's head I have to pay 10k ryo to the landlord but I already spent my allowance on ramen and a kunais.  
Guys I bet 5k ryo that I will win against Sasuke.

Stop kidding Naruto screamed Ino and Sakura. Oh yeah then place your bets.

5 fangirls bet 5k. Hey give us are 10k ryo. The match hasn't even begun said Naruto the fangirls said we know you will lose.

Alright let's see.  
The match begun with Sasuke attacking Naruto with a kick on his shoulder but Naruto emerged unharmed and Sasuke was already in tried various styles but Naruto dodged them like a boss. After 3 mins Naruto suddenly appeared and with one push he knocked out Sasuke. The whole class had their jaws dropped including Iruka sensei.  
Now my 25k Naruto took all of that and went. Class dismiss.

One month passed and Naruto passed as a genin he used the shadow clone jutsu to pass the clone part and right now They were done introducing themselves to Kakashi and tomorrow Kakashi called them for a test

You have until noon to snatch these two bells from me one of you is going to fail. Now be-  
Stop Naruto said. Why? asked Kakashi. There are two bells and we are three so one us will fail. And I can't abandon my teammates. Yes but you must abandon your nakama and run when you have to those are rules. Those who don't follow rules are trash said Kakashi. And those who abandon their nakama are worse than trash screamed Naruto. Kakashi was shocked. You can do one thing add one more bell and test us.

Kakashi was too shocked so he accepted the suggestion and now had three bells to test them with.

Sasuke Sakura this is a team work test so Sasuke you start attacking Kakashi while I hide with Sakura. Sakura will throw a kunai at him and I will emerge and we will have a two on one with him the first part is to test him.I think he is the strongest after jiji and Danzo so be careful.

The test began but Naruto did not follow the plan instead when Sasuke was fighting with Kakashi Naruto created a 100 shadow clones .

Next time Naruto vs Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N please leave a review enjoy

Sasuke kept surprising Kakashi with his fire style jutsu.

No genin should be able to use that. Then again he is an Uchiha thought Kakashi.

Kakashi fended off the attacks while reading his book which kind of pissed off Sasuke.  
Suddenly Kakashi was ambushed by shadow clones.

Humph sighed Kakashi

Kakashi used his kunai to destroy the shadow clones but in doing so he injured Sasuke who was hiding behind naruto's clones.

Suddenly Naruto appeared from the ground and caught Kakashi by surprise while the shadow clones beat up Kakashi.

Kakashi had to use the substitution jutsu.

Naruto emerged again and by using a small part of the kyubi chakra he greatly enhanced his physical powers.  
Sakura was too shocked to see her crush injured and rushed to help him.

Naruto knew that the question he was about to ask was going to confuse kakashi but he still asked him.

If I defeat you Kakashi sensei how would you feel.  
Well the objective for you is to take away the bells.  
Stop kidding Sensei we both know that no genin can take away the bells.

Inside Naruto's mind  
Hey Naruto what are you asking him? Well if I defeat him won't it be suspicious.  
Yeah.  
So I have to make some stories up.

I think it is time for me to get those weights off me.

Flashback

Naruto remembered how cool Rock Lee looked when he dropped those metric ton weights in a fight against Gaara. Where could I buy those?  
I could ask bushy brows oh I will have to befriend him first.  
Wait the best weapons and ninja tools Shop is Ninja tools it is Tenten's father's. Yosha let's check it out.

Naruto walked up to the shop and asked Higurashi where he could buy weights.  
Well the weights range from 5 kg to 1000kg.  
But I can't sell you more than 40 kg.  
What why?

Weights above that can only be sold to genin and above, and under special cases they can be given a lot more.  
Well can you just show me what those 1000kg weights look like please.

Kid this is a shop not a library where you can look up at anything.

Naruto got out of the shop when suddenly an Idea struck him.

First off I don't have money but I can earn a lot if I go outside the village. I can just use transformation jutsu to fool that guy.

How are you going to earn money Naruto you are not even a genin. That is why I said lets get out of the village I will disguise myself as a merchant and leave behind a blood clone( Shadow clone with a lot of chakra and durability).

Naruto was searching for jobs in the nearby towns when he found a job agency.  
How may I help you asked the clerk to the cloaked figure.  
I am searching for a job

Sir we have jobs ranging from babysitting to blasting rocks to make a passage. Please specify.

I am a shinobi and I specialize in destructive jutsus so rock blasting.

Sir the Rock blasting job is a very special job the payout is 40 million Ryo.  
But it will take at least 5 days with the machine so it does not suit you.

I will take up the job I will finish it in a day.  
Tell me more about it.

The job requires blasting 500 meters of rocks to create a passage between the two towns.

Okay I am doing it.

All right sir we will pay you only when you finish the job completely. Please sign the contract.

Naruto went to the place to grind the rock. Hey Kurama lend me a lot of chakra no wait don't.

Why if you don't use the tailed beast bomb how will you complete the work in a day.

If I use the tailed beast bomb there will be a huge shockwave and I will become suspicious.  
I already wrote Itatchi on the name in the contract and I transformed into him and then used the cloak.  
Anything more and I will be more than a suspect.  
So why did you put Itatchi's name.  
I got to deep into his character.

Let's just get the job done. So how are you going to destroy this much rock?

Well here is where I can do some training. I know that the golden chakra is dangerous but I think if I fuse a very small amount with any of the elemental chakra I could greatly enhance its effectiveness.

Let's start with the lava infused Rasengan. Naruto used the Rasengan with lava infused in it  
Blast  
After the blast almost 50 meters of rocks were cleared.  
I need to slow down a bit.  
The golden chakra gets converted into the elemental chakra form I desire. But the conversion ratio is very high for this type of release the ratio is 1:50.

And for pure elemental forms it is 1:100 but the best part is that I feel it very naturally just like my wind affinity. I think it makes all the elements become the primary chakra affinity.

Okay now let's try a water style ninjutsu. Naruto thought about what should he do since a water style jutsu must be learned. Oh I get it a water pistol jutsu like the MIzukage we fought with. Naruto focused on the water chakra until a drop emerged from his index finger the water drop escaped from Naruto's finger like a jet of water being sprayed only it was way faster. A small hole was formed in one of the boulders.  
Naruto trained for an hour .

All right water style water Gatling gun jutsu. He made a lot of progress this way and practiced other elemental styles.

40 million Ryo all in cash said the clerk's boss.

The cloaked figure (Naruto) counted up the money and left.

Rock Lee entered the shop to buy those chakra weights. Again you want to buy two 1000kg weights. Yes but it's not for me its for Gai sensei. 200000 Ryo.

Another kid named Naruto wanted to buy them. I don't know any Naruto replied Lee.

Whoa that was close they are really heavy said Naruto. If it wasn't for Chakra enhancement for my muscles I couldn't even pick a 100 kilos with this body. These will vastly improve my speed albeit the fact that I have to use your chakra all the time for reinforcing my muscles . Gradually I will decrease the chakra reinforcement and thus I will be training my muscles instead. When I want to remove them all I have to do is release them unlike Rock Lee who had to drop them physically.

Flashback end.

Right now I only need 50% of chakra to maintain those weights. But I won't reinforce my muscles at all.  
release

Poof the weights vanished and Naruto felt really light.

Kakashi was almost equally matched with his student in speed.

Fire style Fire dragon ball jutsu a large ball of fire was hurled towards Kakashi.  
Earth style Rock Wall jutsu. Kakashi barley escaped unharmed.

How did this guy fail twice was he doing it on purpose. Wondered Kakashi and what did he say just a few moments ago.  
This guy Naruto is a prodigy just like Itatchi. I hope he doesn't turn out like him.

Fire style Fire dragon ball jutsu screamed Naruto.

Kakashi immediately erected a wall but Naruto was already behind Kakashi the bells fell. Flashback (Two milli seconds ago) A clone sniped Kakashi's abdomen with the Water sniping gun jutsu. It cut the thread attached to the bell and took Kakashi by surprise .

A large ball of fire appeared and Kakashi had no choice but to retreat and Naruto got the bells.

His clones quickly gave one bell each to Sasuke and Sakura.

We won we passed.

Kakashi was struck in awe it seemed Naruto was more of a jounin rank.

He is a very valuable asset to our village this blond Uzumaki is just like sensei his father.

You all pass.  
Even though there was a lack of teamwork at a first glance .  
Naruto managed to stay clear on his objective while Sakura tended Sasuke. So this counts as teamwork as well.

Next time Naruto in the land of waves.

A/N If you have decided to quit then I can't stop you but I must tell you that each chapter has a better writing style than the previous one and the story gets more and more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
A/N Note the part where Naruto steals the forbidden jutsu scroll and fights Mizuki does not happen.

Kakashi sensei why did you call me alone?  
A week had passed since the bell test.  
Naruto I want some answers from you.  
What sensei?  
First of all where did you learn the shadow clone jutsu? And do you know why you have such a large amount of chakra?  
Sensei I know the truth. What do you mean Naruto?

It happened a few weeks ago.  
Sasuke's brother Itatchi came and told me the truth.  
What? Why did you not tell the hokage.  
At first I couldn't believe him and I had no idea he was Itatchi. But gradualy I understood that he was telling the truth. I was indeed the jinjuriki. I got to know he was Itatchi just yesterday when I saw him in the bingo book. He warned me that he would come and take away the kyubi in some time.  
How did you learn the shadow clone jutsu?  
There is a slight difference in the handseals of transformation jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu and I accidentally learned it.  
The boy could be telling the truth but he was the dead last in the academy and now he has obtained a lot of I ask him anymore questions he might get pissed at me.

Next day  
As per Kakashi team 7 can handle this C rank mission impossible hich is very urgent you are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna.  
Okay  
The mission had started and they hadn't run into any trouble yet.  
Tazuna is this really a C rank mission? Asked Naruto?  
Why kid?  
Isn't your village bankrupt? So this could even be a A rank mission and you could lie to us cause you don't have the money. If that's the case you could pay us after some time.  
You figured it out kid I requested Kakashi's team because of him but my village is bankrupt so we can't afford a B rank or an A rank mission.  
So you fooled us said Kakashi.  
Suddenly Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke pounced up on two rouge chunin shinobi. Sakura just stood there watching while Naruto managed to capture one of them.  
I can't believe that kid captured Juma. He was turned to toast by Sasuke's fireball jutsu.  
Naruto asked Juma who is your boss while restraining him  
Gato.  
You told the truth now tell me where is he.  
His hideout is 4 km from here all right.  
Naruto created a blood clone and went towards Gato's hideout no one else noticed this.  
Yosha let's continue. Sakura wondered how could Naruto be so calm after what had happened.  
Sakura said Why are you so happy Naruto you did not do anything except get in the way of Kakashi sensei Sasuke could handle both of them alone. All you did was stand there and see Kakashi sensei kill that rouge nin.  
Sakura what are you even saying I went up to scout the tree tops while Naruto dealt with one of them.  
What you are saying doesn't make any sense. Also you are the one who was useless because you stood behind Tazuna instead of protecting him. Said Kakashi.  
After an hour They encountered the A+ rank criminal Zabuza.  
Demon of the hidden mist Zabuza. Said both Kakashi and Naruto simultaneously.  
Kakashi wondered how Naruto knew about him.  
Let me fight him sensei he has more chakra than you so he can defeat you by chakra exhaustion.  
Are you out of your mind Naruto screamed Sakura.  
That's when Kakashi laid this bomb on them.  
Naruto is right let him fight first he has more chakra than even I do. Also he can easily be considered as a jounin level ninja.  
What thought Sasuke done only beat me once in sparing because I was having nightmares about Itatchi and I spaced out after those three minutes. He can't be a jounin. What level am I  
Sakura piped in Naruto is mid genin level at most sensei he was the dead last of our class while Sasuke is easily chunin level.  
You are right about Sasuke's level only. On the day when I gave the bell test Do you think I just gave Naruto the bells after him trying so hard and told him to give them to you both.(Note Sasuke was injured and Sakura was only tending him so they were unaware of what happened between Kakashi and Naruto).  
That's what I thought said both Sasuke and Sakura.  
You fools Naruto is a prodigy just like Itatchi. He fought evenly and snatched those bells from me.  
Meanwhile near Gato's hideout.  
Ha ha ha laughed Gato and his henchmen. You are here to end this. Say your prayers boy you are going to hell. Suddenly Naruto activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and put Gato under the Infinite Tsukuyomi.  
Arghh screamed Gato dropping dead from the pain he experienced. All of his henchmen attacked at once only to be burned away by the flames of Amaterasu.  
Seems like your training with the Sharingan paid of. Said Kurama.  
The golden chakra has given me all the ocular powers because it is the source of all of them.  
Meanwhile Naruto clashed his kunai with that monster sword of Zabuza when suddenly the real Naruto appeared behind Zabuza.  
Shit that brat can use the shadow clone jutsu. But which one is the clone the one behind me or the one in front of me.  
Stop said Naruto.  
I CAN'T STOP UNTIL I KILL THAT GUY.  
Calm down Zabuza your employer Gato is dead you can just go and collect whatever he offered you at his hideout. Why should I believe you suddenly another clone brought Gato's dead body and threw it.

I guess mission is over I got rid of them the root cause. No we still need to complete the mission and safely escort Tazuna till his home. Said Kakashi.  
When did all of this happen asked Sakura How did you manage to asked Sasuke ?  
I left behind a clone while the chunin escorted me to Gato's place which was not far from here and I managed to kill him.  
My village is just 2 km from here but we can't pay you until the bridge is complete.  
After a week Team 7 reached the hidden leaf village. During that week Kakashi trained them to walk on trees.  
What? A C rank mission turned into an A rank. And you continued. Kakashi this is a violation of the rules. Next time the whole team will be sent back to the academy.  
Hey Kurama I guess we will be going through the chunin exams like in the previous time line.  
Next Time The chunin exams.  
A/N In fanfictions the personality of the characters usually changes. In this fanfiction I am trying to only stick to some parts of the canon. But in reality his fiction Naruto is really smart. Hope you enjoy the coming chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N For those of you who have spotted the grammar mistakes I am aware of them as well. Some times I edit a sentence and accidently select a suggestion which wouldn't make any sense especially in the first chapter but I cannot edit them right now due to a glitch in the editor.

When you are reading the story try to remember what happened actually in canon. That is what Naruto would be thinking. It will help you understand this chapter better. Also you will notice a / in the text it means two actions are occurring at the same time All right I have finished and please leave a review.

Chapter 5

So I have selected you all for the chunin exams. I am making Naruto the leader.

What screamed Sakura ,Sasuke should be made the squad leader not him.

Naruto won't make any rash decisions and he is smarter than both of you.

He was the dead last of the Academy but he has met a certain individual who has helped him become stronger and smarter instead of demoralizing him.

I should be made the leader I am an Uchiha elite. So do you think your clan is above all the clans. Every clan is free to think that but they cannot force that opinion on anyone Naruto understands that and that's what makes him smarter Sasuke.

I think Naruto is smarter than you as well Sakura because all you do is tag along with Sasuke, forget Sasuke for some years and train yourself. Sasuke only likes strong girls. Said Kakashi.

Tsk all right Naruto is team leader said Sasuke.

After the meeting Naruto asked them to come with him too see the other ninja's.

Hey put me down screamed Konahamaruo. Kankuro the sand ninja was holding him with a single hand.

Hey stop that Kankuro screamed Naruto. Kankuro was taken by surprise. How do you know my name kid answer me. Suddenly Naruto was behind Kankuro with a cold steel kunai. This is the ANBU special protection squad you are requested to leave from here Temari Gaara and Kankuro Naruto kun please back away. Said one of the three ANBU. This is the last warning or else you will be expelled from the chunin exam even if you are the Kazekage's children. Tsk you have embarrassed our name said Gaara to his siblings let's go.

Poof all the three shadow clone transformed ANBU Narutos vanished.

What is your name asked Gaara to Sasuke and Naruto.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha. I will be waiting to spill both of your bloods.

I don't think so Gaara the jinjuriki of the one tail.

Gaara was caught by surprise as they expected no one to know this secret.

How do you know that?

I do not answer to cocky people.

You know that I am a Jinjuriki so prepare yourselves to die in the exams.

Considering the fact that I am the jinjuriki of the nine tails I think you can't even touch me.

The bomb Naruto dropped was felt by everyone around him.

Dobe is a Jinjuriki thought Sasuke no way Naruto is a jinjuriki thought Sakura.(Note in this version Naruto vs Haku does not happen so no one knows this.)

Temari and Kankuro also felt intense fear. Gaara we won't fight with him he has the Nine tails ,you only have the one tail beast. Shut up Sister this makes it more interesting and even if he is a jinjuriki does he know how to control that power. Gaara said and smirked.

On the chunin exam day Follow me said Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto came close to Sasuke's ear and whispered don't scream out loudly about the genjutsu. Uh how did you know. I know you very well Sasuke.

They reached a room where there were many teams.

Sakura and Ino started a ruckus with Hinata and Naruto trying to intervene.

You guys should 'nt be making a ruckus here. Said a Silver haired man.

I have already taken the chunin exams six times and you have caught the attention of many people which is bad considering my experience.

And why are you telling this to us.

I am trying to help, you can trust me.

No Kabuto you are not the man to be trusted said Naruto

Kabuto was taken back he knew my name and he knows about me in detail I might have to kill him.

Stay away from us said Naruto.

What is this commotion calm down. Ibiki said

I am your proctor for this phase of the exam. This phase is a written test there are Naruto piped in

(He couldn't control the memories he had. ) 10 questions nine are to be written and The last question is a oral question. If we are caught cheating five times we fail am I right proctor-san

Huh Ibiki thought this kid knows about my test which only I knew no way or this could be a hunch from him.

Be careful Kid oversmart kids are the first ones to fail. As he said there are …..

So did you get the rules said Ibiki.

Now you may begin

Naruto had already thought about how to cheat.

Kurama lend me the one tail's Sand chakra. This time there were two sand eyes copying the answers one was of Gaara and the other Naruto's.

Time is up.

Now the Last question …..you fail you remain a genin.( Note what Ibiki says in Canon is what he says now but Naruto is not paying attention so what Ibiki says is not wrritten.)

All right those who don't want to answer can walk away many genin teams walked away but Team 7 and some tougher looking teams stayed.

As Ibiki was going to say that you have passed

Naruto spoke we all pass this phase.

Ibiki was pissed but he said Yes you all pass this phase.

What?Why a lot of students could be heard mumbling.

That's when Ibiki used this as an opportunity to humiliate Naruto

Well This Kid sure did know a lot of things so can you explain why I have passed every student.

Yeah because it takes a lot of courage …..( Naruto says what Ibiki says in canon)

Now for the second phase of the exam your proctor will arrive shortly.

I guess Anko is here she will jump through the window. Everyone heard what Naruto said.

Suddenly Glass shattered and Anko arrived hoping to instill some fear in the participants through the entry.

My name is Anko and I am your proctor for the second phase.

Now follow me.

Anko could notice a blond kid smirking on the way.

Hey Naruto why do you look so happy asked Kurama.

I can't wait anymore to humiliate that snake women Anko.

Why?

Don't you know Kurama she humiliated me the last time.

I have already released the weights to be super fast.

The fun part is I will have them on again when we begin the test but not now as I want to humiliate her.

Now I am as fast as Bushy Brows without his weights.

This is Area 44 also known as the forest of death. If you want to you can give up right now.

She said this while looking at Naruto judging him to be a hyper kid filled with overconfidence.

Naruto provoked her further by smirking Forest of Death its more like Forest of Lies. I don't think I can ever die in such a shitty place.

This angered Anko so much that she planned to throw a kunai right at him to slightly graze his cheek. While throwing the kunai she thought even a chunin can't doge that.

Whizz the kunai passed with a 5 millimeter gap between it and Naruto and cut a strand of hair of Ourochimaru who was hiding in disguise of a grass village ninja.

Anko thought there is no way he dodged that and threw another kunai at him.

She then suddenly appeared behind Naruto with the kunai she had thrown in her hand pressing against Naruto's throat. Little kids like you are the first ones to die in this forest.

Now this baka will understand how hard the chunin exams are said snake kunochi of the grass village picked up the kunai with her long tongue to give it to Anko.

I think you dropped something said Ourochimaru ,Anko was just about to grab the kunai from him when the kunai she was holding vanished and reappeared near her throat with Naruto standing behind her.

The cold steel was pressing against her throat When Naruto spoke

I don't think I would be hurt even if a S rank criminal like.. / Naruto did a complete 180 degree turn with Anko as a hostage now facing Ourochimaru/ …Ourochimaru enters this phase of the exam.

Anko was surprised that a Genin could move at speeds of an ANBU and even more at his remarks.

Ourochimaru entering the exams what was he imagining.

Ourochimaru was taken aback how does this kid know I am here and did he see through the disguise.

To keep up her image In front of everyone she tried to act coolly and calmly.

Hurting your proctor in anyway means a direct ban from the chunin exam. Naruto left her and moved away.

And you have a wild imagination blondie. What you are saying doesn't make any sense.

Poof Naruto transformed into Ourochimaru but it looked the other way round.

That explains everything kid or should I say Ourochimaru Anko threw a Kunai at the fake Ourochimaru.

He easily caught it. You are an S rank criminal that's why you are so good. Said Anko.

Wrong / Poof Naruto transformed back.

The point I am trying to make is he can just use transformation jutsu to hide.

I think he is right proctor san said the real Ourochimaru anyone could use the transformation jutsu to use a disguise.

This kid knows my real appearance as well but I have never met him and the fact that he is stronger than a Jounin I guess I will find out when I confront and kill him in the forest.

All right the rules for the second part are ….

Naruto Zones out.

Now you may begin.

Next time Battle in the forest of death

A/N

I know that Naruto is way too overpowered but the thing is that I like overpowered guys who are underestimated. That is why I am writing this story. I always thought what would happen if Naruto went back in time with all of his powers intact. There are many things I haven't explained. I will release the info in the later chapters. Especially how Naruto can use one tail's chakra. Any new power Naruto shows can be related to the golden fruit's chakra. Next chapter will be bigger than any other chapter so it will take time to complete.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Well this chapter has some battle music. While reading look for the start sign (Battle start) and listen to this battle music. Copy the link  watch?v=K5FeKFKLvwA or just search Orochimaru full theme and start at 2:30 seconds. . I used to follow this idea while reading fanfictions it made the battle scenes a lot better because the music made you immerse more into the scenes. The only difference was I used to hear my music but here I am choosing a battle theme that will suit well. Please review my story and how did you feel reading with the music.

Chapter Six

Hey Naruto why did you try to provoke proctor-san? Asked Sakura.

Well she was being a bitch. She threw the kunai at me just because I told it seems more like the forest of lies.

At first I thought you were being stupid but then I saw you speed blitz that proctor-san.

How did you do that. Tch that Proctor let Naruto slip behind her when that snake women was giving the kunai back to her. At that moment she showed her long tongue which drew our attention away from Naruto said Sasuke

Naruto has only managed to master the clone jutsu so he released his clone without any smoke and the real him got behind Anko .

Think whatever you want Sasuke.

Yeah Sasuke is right not even a chunin can be that fast you tricked her. Don't think you can pull any tricks in front of Sasuke.

Relax Sakura and be more mature we are a team Okay.

Okay said Sakura feebly feeling quite grim from that remark.

We have the heaven scroll so all we need is a Earth scroll. Since I am the team leader It is my responsibility to keep the scroll safe.

Where did you hide it asked Sasuke.

It is sealed away.

We have 5 days to find someone with the earth scroll.

What if we ask the teams to just hand over their scrolls. Asked Naruto .

Baka no one would give the scroll without fighting.

I have a plan I transform into someone who will cause the other teams to fear me and give me their scrolls.

If they wanna fight we will fight too.

We only have to get one scroll but there are other teams who want our scroll so our chances increase with this plan considering the fact that they would move away from us but then again they have a lot of ego so would it really work asked Naruto.

But who are you gonna transform into dobe Orochimaru? asked Sasuke.

Cuz everyone's already seen that cheap parlor trick.

No someone even better.

Poof Uchiha Itatchi was standing instead of Naruto.

Dobe if you try that out I will crush your bones.

That's my plan as team leader.

All you have to do is pretend your brother is helping you out. I will have my shadow clone right here.

Almost all villages know about your brother so they won't attack us without provocation but some people have a lot of attitude.

Naruto you don't understand I hate my brother more than anyone else ,he killed my whole clan.

Please Sasuke just this once.

Okay but wear a cloak I can't stand his face.

Three genin and an S rank rouge ninja could be seen running in the forest of death.

Flashback Start-

Few days before the chunin exam

The only problem is Orochimaru he would be behind Sasuke in the forest of death said Naruto.

That snake guy is kind of immortal too. When we were on the bridge you transformed into the 4 tails mode and I was trying to destroy him that's when he showed his regeneration technique he sheds his skin and emerges from his mouth.

That's when he spilled out his secret.

What secret Kurama?

He can also die if a concentrated jutsu like the tailed beast bomb is used on him.

Okay only you remember so thanks for remembering.

But I don't need to kill him all I want is to incapacitate him.

I could do so by using my Sharingan but if he finds that out I will have to give too many explanations or perhaps even kill him that is if no one notices.

Or I could transform into Itatchi to fool him.

Yeah but you can't do that in front of that brat Sasuke.

I could convince him.

Right now I need to practice my dojutsu powers.

Naruto had already understood the rules of the Mugen jutsu.

He understood that the Mugen jutsu was a very powerful if not the most powerful space time ninjutsu it could teleport objects from one seal to another without even requiring the rinnegan to be activated.

Though the rinnengan was to be activated when casting those could also completley teleport someone to the mugen dimension.

Mini Susano a golden suit of armor was covering Naruto's body completely.

Shinra Tensou and all the rocks were blasted away.

Whoah straight to space I guess remarked Kurama.

Yeah and it takes one thousandth of a second compare that with Nagato.

You have really improved.

Guess I will go back to my apartment then.

Zoom and Naruto was in his house chilling.

Alright today is the night right.

Yeah gotta warn Jiji.

A dark silhouette could be spotted climbing the hokage tower.

I don't know why I am so obsessed with Itatchi that I transformed into him.

But he is the right figure for this job. The ANBU mask is very cool.

I guess smiled kurama.

As they entered the room 4 ANBU guards sprung into action and clashed their swords with the masked individual.

You are not an ANBU smirked one of them. You had the guts to disguise as one of us and kill sandaime sama be prepared to die at that moment Sarutobi screamed

Stop I will deal with the infiltrator myself.

My apologies Sandaime sama I made a entry in a hostile manner.

I am merely a messenger here to warn you of the village's destruction.

Are you threatening my village.

No. I am sharing some information. The village hidden in the sound is actually Orochimaru's Army.

The Sand village is the co-conspirator behind this but they have been misled.

My advice let things go on the way they are until the finals of the chunin exam on that day I will tell you the next course of action.

Why should we trust you?

You don't have to and one more thing don't send only an individual near them at least there should be three of them or else they die.

And poof Naruto was gone.

As they were running across the trees Naruto felt a dark presence behind them. Guess Orochimaru wants Sasuke.

Suddenly The long tongued creepy women was there.

Orochimaru said Itatchi Uchiha is that you or should I say brat.

Aw man screamed Naruto he was spying on us the whole time.

Reveal yourself brat. Poof Naruto was standing instead of Itachi.

Your theories are really interesting kid and you are very fast for you age but how could you possibly

Naruto cut in defeat a sannin.

The smirk on Orochimaru's face grew even bigger than before.

Boy you know a lot for your age.

Suddenly Orochimaru released his killing intent Sasuke and sakura turned to stone.

At this rate he will attack me and Sasuke both at once.

I have to use the mugen jutsu and simply disguise it as a sealing jutsu to teleport these two from here.

Poof Sasuke and Sakura were gone just as Orochimaru was going to bite Sasuke.

(Battle music start)

Naruto started throwing Kunais at an extraordinary speed which shocked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru too threw kunais to deflect the other kunais. Cling clang Cling clang the echo reverberated throughout the forest of death.

The intense speed with which the kunai clashed produced intense sparks of blue and orange.

The fight soon turned into an Taijutsu fight in which Orochimaru was thrown about with Naruto's Chakra infused Punches hitting him damn hard. Naruto's speed was on par with Orochimaru.

The kyuubi's chakra let me put five elements seal on him.

Five elements Seal.

Naruto directed all the kyuubi's chakra and broke the seal while screaming Five elements Unseal.

This shocked Orochimaru completely.

Brat is almost at Jiraiya's level impossible.

But the condensed biju bomb which naruto prepared and shot at Orochimaru completely wrecked him.

As Orochimaru emerged from his own body shedding his skin he thought this is the last beating I could have taken If I fight him now I cannot defeat Sarutobi-sensei with this weak body.

I will take a tactical retreat now. Suddenly Naruto grabbed Orochimaru by his neck and told him

I know you are planning to attack this village but If you don't leave now I will kill you Orochimaru ran off from there leaving his scroll right there.

Next Time Anko vs Naruto

A/N As i told I wouldn't be able to publish frequently so excuse me please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
A/N  
I have noticed that I put said Naruto or said(name of person) a lot.  
So I will use a new system from now on.

After the defeat of Orochimaru by a mere genin.  
Orochimaru escaped the forest of death with the help of Kabuto.  
Kabuto: Orochimaru Sama how were you defeated I thought no one in the leaf village could defeat you.  
Orochimaru: Damn that genin imposter.  
Kabuto: Who.  
Orochimaru: Naruto Uzumaki I can't tell if he is someone else but he is extremely strong he was just toying with me.  
Kabuto: That blond kid he knows more about me than I thought , but he didn't seem dangerous.  
Orochimaru: We will discuss later hurry up.

Meanwhile  
Sasuke: Hey baka what happened.  
Naruto: I escaped Orochimaru.  
Sakura: What no way.  
Naruto: I sealed you in another dimension.  
This is one special jutsu that I posses but no one except you should know about this.  
Suddenly the sound village team surrounded them

Sasuke : Damn  
Sakura : Sasuke protect me.  
Sasuke : Fight yourself  
Naruto: You there call Orochimaru and tell him its Naruto.  
Drake : Go to he….

Naruto was behind all three of them with that cold steel pressing against their throats.  
Naruto: Call him.  
Drake tuned the radiophone and connected to Orochimaru.  
Drake: Orochimaru sama someone has captured us and has forced too…  
Naruto: You bastard Get all your teams out of the chunin exam or I will wipe you off.  
Orochimaru: You will not find me.  
Naruto: You idiot I am the best sensory ninja I will find you, what you witnessed was just a fraction of my power.  
Orochimaru felt intimidated.  
Orochimaru: Okay move out of Konoha team Drake.

Sasuke and Sakura wondered what was Naruto babbling about  
And why did the sound ninja leave.

Team 7 reached in the record time of 3 hours.

Meanwhile Gaara's team was out there collecting the 5th scroll after the bloody mess Gaara felt satisfied with the blood.

Gaara: Let us go we have a record to break  
Temari :(wondered )with Gaara on our side we will be the first ones to finish.

As they reached the entrance they were congratulated to have cleared the second phase.

But what shocked them was when they were told that they were second.

What thought Temari she was shocked.  
Someone finishing before us impossible.

Who asked Temari and Kankuro  
Team 7 Naruto Sasuke Sakura  
This shocked them even more  
You have two days of rest and then you will be called up .

As two days passed there was a round breaker for the members of the teams.  
A notice was posted  
Naruto read the poster as he was going through the rules and participant matches he read this  
"As there are 3 teams there would be an odd number of participants and therefore we could have a match of that participant with another participant who had won a previous match.

But we will be having the match against a leaf village ninja.

The match will have a special rule that can be used by the participant i.e. he will be allowed to fight the ninja at 10% of her power.  
The special match is between Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki as decided by the committee."

Naruto was like what why would they do that.

Naruto thought Guess my skills being above my level has aroused suspicions.  
But I don't care I will show them that I am a prodigy.  
There was a match against Neji and Hinata and Neji beat her up brutally this angered Naruto but he was glad to see him back.

Naruto:Neji be gentle with her your cousin she hasn't done anything wrong.  
Neji : Shut up dead last brat .  
I am going for training in the forest.  
Naruto: You are not watching the next match?  
Neji: Next is you versus Miss ANBU and you don't stand a chance against her dead last. So fate has already been decided you get defeated by her at 10% of her power. Though You would be defeated even at 1% of her power.  
Naruto: Wow you are cocky just like…  
Neji ignored and walked away.

Next Anko Mitarashi vs Naruto Uzumaki

Before we begin, Naruto must sign the papers acknowledging that Anko will use only 10% of her power. Your sign here prohibits Anko from using more than 10% of her power. If you understand you may sign.  
Naruto: I refuse. If I don't sign she will use all her power and that's what I want.  
Anko: Even 10% is a lot for you kid the last time you caught me off guard with that speed of yours because of the infiltrator.  
Naruto : 10% even a 100% wouldn't be enough from your side to even put up a scratch on me.  
Anko: Stop boasting and be realistic boy.  
Naruto: Same to you.

Proctor : As Naruto refuse's to sign Anko may use any percent of her power.

There was a commotion going people were booing Naruto and some even ridiculed Naruto.

An ANBU level ninja against a mere genin.  
Kakashi hearing the commotion had a thought that even the hidden prodigy Naruto couldn't be that strong.

Fight begin  
Anko: ( wondering)  
If I use 10% on defensive and 5% on attack I will defeat him by tiring him.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Anko and a chakra infused punch almost knocked Anko out but she used substitution jutsu to get away.

Anko thought : That punch was very strong he could knock me out if he uses the kyubi's power.  
I will use my max as he says I have no choice.

Naruto sat down on the floor and yawned trying to provoke Anko.

Anko came up and punched him straight and he blocked her punch like it was nothing while sitting on the floor.  
Naruto: ANBU you say.  
He caught her hand and flipped her on the ground.

She felt that blow it almost cracked her bones.  
While she was lying on the floor  
Naruto said  
Do you know why I was sitting on the floor?  
It was because if I did that to you while standing your ribs would have cracked from the extra momentum.

The hokage was watching with full attention.

Anko: Boy you have done it I will use my ultimate taijitsu move  
Snake body charm technique.  
Anko moved around the room faster than sound creating shockwaves. She then proceeded with her kick hitting Naruto.

But Naruto blocked it with his index finger.  
Impossible everyone murmured throughout the room.  
Anko was about to fall back when the Naruto blocking the kick poofed out.

Naruto: A shadow clone it was.  
This shocked the entire room.

Even Gaara was in utter disbelief.  
Naruto proceeded to punch her.  
To be continued  
A/N hope you like my new style of writing please leave a review I really appreciate them. Guys I will continue and by march I will make a better story from this one and post it as RE so don't worry even if I get 0 reviews I will continue writing but I cannot write in a day or 2 it takes about a week or two to write sometimes.

I want advice on what should happen after the canon plot to which my story runs parallel to is over ( I mean after the battle of valley arc)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's punch had an enormous force. Anko knew that she would die if it hit her.

A/N Please read chapter 4 last part again I have made some changes.

The dense chakra shrouded fist just stopped a few inches short of Anko's Torso but it created a massive shockwave.  
The impact of the shockwave made Anko fall onto the ground.

What was that screamed many of the participants who were shocked that the dead last was this strong.

The proctor couldn't believe what he had just seen.  
A genin kicked an ANBU's ass. But the proctor wasn't allowed to show his emotions out in the public.

Fight Ends Winner Uzumaki Naruto.

The Hokage came up on the ring an announced that the day was over.  
He also congratulated Naruto and complimented him that he was far more stronger than what Kakashi had told him.

Hokage: I think becoming a chunin would be like a walk in the park for you right.  
Naruto: I thought you would ask me questions like how I became this strong or something.  
Hokage: I know you found out about the kyubbi and used his power. But I still don't understand  
why you hid your powers from us for so long or how you found out about the kuybbi.  
Naruto: I never hid my powers Jiji, except Iruka sensei everyone demotivated me. I felt like quitting but  
I couldn't give up so I came back after a month. The kuybbi tried attacking me psychologically but then my  
father appeared and told me the whole story and how he had placed all his memories and consciousness in my chakra.  
Hokage: Why did you not tell me this before Naruto.  
Naruto: Dad told me not to bother you.  
Hokage: Damn Minato.

In the hokage's mind Naruto is obviously lying he told Kakashi he met Itatchi and me his father. But why and which one is the truth.

Flashback

During the Genin test day

Iruka: Naruto produce the clone jutsu.  
Naruto: I can't sensei.  
Iruka: Then you will fail Naruto. I thought you would finally be able to pass. I had high hopes on you.  
You were performing very well for the past few days.  
Naruto: I am sorry sensei but I am okay with your decision.  
Iruka: Naruto you can still pass you must show me the clone jutsu before 6:00 tomorrow.

Naruto's eyes turned sharply towards Mizuki who was trying hard to hide his smile.

Mizuki called Naruto and they had an conversation.

After a few hours

Mizuki: Were is the scroll.  
Naruto: In hell where you will be going as well traitor.  
Mizuki was shocked but he maintained his composure.

Mizuki: Brat how did you find out.

Naruto was behind Mizuki with a kunai near his throat.

Mizuki: How you are just a genin you can't speed blitz me.  
Naruto: Before you die let me tell you something. Right now I am the strongest being in this world.

Mizuki could have taken this fact as a joke but the voice convinced him.

After disposing of Mizuki's body Naruto went back to Iruka sensei as  
It was not dark yet.  
And showed him the superior shadow clone jutsu.

Iruka: Wow you have passed.

The next day a few more matches were held.

Proctor: Now that the matches are over we will have phase 4 were you will be paired up again to fight.  
Next phase is after a month prepare well.

Naruto thought what he could do for a month. He planned going back to Ero-sensei to see him alive again besides he neede the contract to summon again which had gone away after him time travelling.

Sakura and Sasuke had passed as well.

Kakashi: Congratulations Team 7 now only one phase remains.

Sakura: Naruto-kun I am sorry for being mean to you.  
Sasuke: Dobe you are very strong. I give you the honor of being my rival.  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun I hate to say this but there is a huge difference in your and Naruto's powers.

Sasuke was a bit pissed but he knew and accepted the truth.

Next time Naruto on a new mission.

A/N Well this story is shorter but it fills in the gaps in the previous story the next one may take a month to come out because of My exams. So sorry in advance.

I did receive some suggestions I did like them but they do not fit well at this point of time. After the first part(Naruto vs sasuke) gets over I will try the movies next and then I could use your suggestions. By the way I hope you know that I am following the original story the main point of this one is how awesome would it be if Naruto was super strong instead of being weak.

Please leave a review if you feel like.


	9. Update

Update Sorry to keep u waiting so long I am abandoning this story and writing a new one similar to this one so check it out


	10. New Story

Update Sorry to keep u waiting so long I am abandoning this story and writing a new one similar to this one so check it out


End file.
